All A Dream
by Fangirl-Who-Falls-A-Lot
Summary: [WARNING: TEARS! {Real Life AU}] A little boy has been in a coma for six years, not once waking up. He's been hooked up to a blue life support machine and has been doing medical procedures every six months. Adding up to eleven times. Now ten years old, the boy finally wakes up. But something is wrong, he keeps talking about aliens and blue boxes. And he calls himself, The Doctor.


**AN- This story takes place after the Christmas Special with River. Sorry for the sloppy writing, I just wanted to get the facts out and move on. The rest will be better.**

 **Prologue**

"Is he going to be alright?!", a woman with long brown hair asked anxiously. Nurses and Doctors swarmed around the woman, ignoring her. She became more and more desperate as medical personnel surrounded a young child on a hospital bed.

"IS MY SON GOING TO BE OKAY!? Someone please tell me he's going to be okay…", the woman started sobbing and slid to the ground as people passed by. No one paid attention, focusing on the small four year old boy with brown hair. They hooked him up to a blue life support machine.

Later that day, it was announced the child was in a coma. The woman with brown hair and hazel eyes cried for a long time, before leaving to go home, all alone.

Annie, the boy's mother, visited almost every day. She always brought something to read for him, from sci fi books to math books. The 35 year old woman was a teacher and she liked to think that her son was learning from her. Even in his state.

When Annie first came she had found an abandoned cane in his room. It was odd, Annie had thought, before putting it in lost and found.

At that time, a little girl named Susan Foreman was sharing the room with the boy.

The people in charge of the hospital wanted to get rid of Annie's husband's necklace that the boy wore, but she said no. She knew it was his only constant reminder of home.

The little boy had been in the coma for six months already when they did the first treatment of Dialysis **(1)**. The Tech who did it was a older man, with brown hair.

Ten children had stayed in the same room as the comatose boy so far, some left and some died. But now, Ben Jackson and Polly were the only ones there when it occurred the first time.

Annie had been a wreck, worried about him. But he made it through fine, yet was still in a coma.

Less than half an hour after that, a child walked through the halls playing a kazoo until nurses stopped him.

The people kept asking for the necklace to be gone, but Annie stopped them again. It had been a year and the second treatment of Dialysis was under way. The was only one other patient in the room who was a frequent appearance, Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart.

The Tech this time was an older man again, but with wild white hair. Annie chatted outside the room with a magician, who was visiting children, to help calm her nerves.

The boy made it through fine, but didn't wake up. The doctors decided to do the Dialysis procedure every six months until he was better.

The third treatment was fine, this time the Tech was younger with wild brown hair and a cheesy smile.

Annie left a long scarf she had bought for her son on his bed. It was winter and she felt that the sentiment was nice. Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart and Sarah Jane Smith were in the room at the time.

The argument between Annie and the officials about the necklace got ridiculously intense for a month, before going back to the usual small email battles.

Annie was sad to see Romana leave the hospital room, the girl had talked to her son often. She even brought a toy dog with her. But those thoughts left her mind when the fourth Dialysis came up. This time the Tech was blonde.

"Oi, what are you doing!", a nurse walked inside the room. Another nurse looked over in surprise. She had but a tray of celery next to the boy after his Dialysis. "He's in a coma! Wrong patient"

Both nurses hurried out.

A different blonde Tech gave the Dialysis the fifth time.

Looking for a change in scenery, Annie replaced the normal hospital blanket to a one with multiple collars on it. She put a cat pin she got from one student on the blanket.

Annie brought in an umbrella for the rain after the sixth Dialysis. She left it there overnight, though not on purpose.

After the seventh Dialysis the boy was all alone in the room, making Annie feel very sorry for him. Nobody stayed for over an hour.

The fight over the necklace was getting more viscous.

At one point, the boy almost died. But medics brought him back just in time. The leading doctor was older with white hair.

In the end, the necklace was confiscated. When that happened, the boy's heart rate went up, sensing the loss of the necklace. A nurse pushed a big red button, calling in The Doctor for help.

He was fine, but Annie knew she had to get the necklace back.

A leather jacket was left hanging in the room accidently for a couple days after the eighth Dialysis. A new arrival named Rose started talking to him, lifting Annie's spirits.

Not long after the ninth Dialysis, Rose left the hospital. Three other girls came in and out over the span of four months. Except for the new arrival of River. She stayed.

Annie liked River, the girl was the third patient to ever talk to the boy. River was very fond of him too, since they spent so much time together.

The tenth Dialysis Tech was the youngest so far, with green eyes and brown hair. He wore a bow tie, which Annie thought was very odd.

Five months later, Annie reclaimed the necklace, but her son couldn't wear it. _Yet_.

The Tech was older this time, with cropped white hair. A pair of sunglasses was left on the table next to the boy for a week before Annie got rid of it.

Four months after the eleventh Dialysis, a week after Clara died, three days since the boy finally got his necklace back and two days after River died, a amazing thing happened.

Annie was racing to work, almost late. Little did she know that a miracle was taking place.

The small ten year old boy who had been asleep for six years, slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes. He had woken up.

 **(1)** **Kidney dialysis is a life-support treatment that uses a special machine to filter harmful wastes, salt, and excess fluid from your blood. This restores the blood to a normal, healthy balance. Dialysis replaces many of the kidney's important functions.**


End file.
